Transition
by SpiceAndFantasy
Summary: MomoxRukia. Please review. Yuri.


Transition.

(Warning, R18, Yuri, blah de blah. I don't own Bleach, obviously. And this was written by request of "Rukia Kuchiki". Enjoy and please review.)

Rukia Kuchiki sighed as she dumped her belongings on the futon in her new temporary quarters in the Squad 10 barracks. She had been transferred temporarily to assist Squad 10 Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, while Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was away on a reishi testing mission. Squad 10 was scheduled for a Kido training exercise the next day, and Rukia laid down to sleep, feeling ill at ease with her unfamiliar surroundings. Of course, all the quarters in the soul society, barring the captains', were essentially identical, but it just felt alien somehow. She soon fell asleep, and dreamed until the morning.

When she woke the next morning, she tried to recall her dream from last night, but all she could remember was Momo Hinamori's face. _How strange… _she thought. She quickly dressed in her shinigami robe and brushed her hair, and left her quarters to make her way to the Kido training area. She ran down the hallway, her nimble feet barely touching the wooden floor. After a few seconds she became aware of somebody running next to her, matching her every step, and she looked up into the chocolate eyes of Squad 10 Lieutenant, Momo Hinamori. "Lost?" asked the pretty Lieutenant. "This is the way to Sokyoku Hill." Rukia cursed inwardly, she had indeed gotten lost. She was not used to this route. "Sorry, Lieutenant!" She said. "I'm used to finding things from the Squad 13 barracks." Momo smiled. "That's okay, Rukia. Here, it's this way." She took Rukia's hand in hers, and Rukia flinched slightly as a small spark seemed to form a current between her hand and Momo's. "Th-thanks." She stammered. "No problem!" said Momo. They ran in a new direction for several minutes, and suddenly slowed as they reached the Kido training area. "Here we are!" Momo let go of Rukia's hand, to her inexplicable disappointment, Rukia shook her head, and ran over to join the rest of the squad on the firing line.

Lieutenant Hinamori called out "Okay, I want you all to practise Bakudo number 33! Group one, to the line!" The first line of Soul Reapers from Squad 10 stepped up to the line and raised their hands, palms facing outwards, uttering the spirit chant for the kido. Rukia watched interestedly. It reminded her of her days at Soul Reaper Academy. A series of red fireballs shot from the Soul Reaper's palms, obliterating ninety percent of the targets. Rukia chuckled. It was definitely different from Soul Reaper Academy. Most of her kido class hadn't even been able to hit the target. "That's great!" Called Momo, as a Soul Reaper set up new targets as fast as he could. "Group two, to the line!" Rukia stood up and stepped forward with the rest of the second group, stopping on the line and extending her hand, palm outwards. She placed her other hand on her arm to steady it, and recited the spirit chant. "Ruler, the mask of blood and flesh, all things of the universe that fly, that which names all! In the name of truth and temperance, dig your claws into the wall of sinless dreams! Bakudo thirty-three, Pale Fire Crash!" A ball of red fire streaked from her palm, and it flew towards the targets along with the others' attacks. However, it quickly outstripped the others, and hit its target first, vaporizing it. A few seconds later most of the others hit their targets, and similarly destroyed them.

"Well done everyone! Good work." Momo grinned. "Especially you, Rukia." Rukia flushed embarrassedly, pleased with the compliment. "Thank you, Lieutenant Hinamori." "Okay everyone, head for the showers!" Momo called, and everyone began to walk to the showering block, chatting loudly. Momo fell into step next to Rukia, and patted her head. "Hey Rukia…you know…" Rukia looked at the Lieutenant, slightly confused. "Yes, what is it?" Momo blushed and mumbled "I uh… Really like you, Rukia." Rukia smiled "I like you too, Lieutenant." Momo blushed even redder as she whispered in a small, squeaky voice. "No…I mean I _really like _you." She lowered her eyes, embarrassed. "I'm sorry-." Rukia cut her off. "Don't be." Momo blinked confusedly and raised her head – to be met by Rukia's mouth crashing into hers as Rukia murmured against Momo's lips. "I like you just as much…" Momo squeaked in surprise and pleasure, and returned Rukia's kiss, her delicate arms wrapping around Rukia's neck as they slid their tongues into each others mouths, exploring every inch of each other with their hands. Momo suddenly broke away from Rukia, gasping. "A-are you sure you want to…?" Rukia put her finger to Momo's lips, gazing into her chocolate-brown eyes as she whispered simply: "Yes." Momo took Rukia's hand. We should go to my quarters; there are too many people here. Rukia looked around. "Yeah, you're right."

They quickly made their way to the Lieutenant's quarters, with Momo leading. Momo opened her door hurriedly and pulled Rukia inside after her - as if she needed pulling. Rukia straightaway began tugging at the tie of Momo's shinigami robe, hardly able to wait. Momo giggled and helped her by untying it, letting her robe fall and pool around her feet, causing Rukia to gasp breathlessly as her eyes travelled down Momo's body, from her face, to her slender white neck, her small but perfectly shaped breasts, her waist, her… Rukia blushed as she looked at Momo's womanhood, Momo was clearly aroused, and just looking at her, Rukia felt herself getting incredibly wet. As she raised her eyes back to Momo's face, she gulped. Momo had the most wicked smile Rukia had ever seen on her face. "Oh, Rukia, I am going to _ravage _you!" Rukia blushed again as Momo reached out and untied her robe, leaving her naked. Rukia's body was similar to Momo's, and she was afraid Momo wouldn't think she was anything special, but the look on the Lieutenant's face as she gazed at Rukia clearly said that she liked what she saw _a lot_.

Momo suddenly darted forward and tackled Rukia, knocking them both to the floor with Momo landing on top, and Rukia gasping for breath. "M-Momo! Please…I _need_ you!" Momo chuckled with wicked sexuality, pushing Rukia back down onto her back as she attempted to sit up. "Don't worry, you can have me…" Momo pressed her lips hard against Rukia's, both of them gasping with need as they kissed. Rukia suddenly shook with pleasure as Momo inserted her middle finger into Rukia's tight, wet womanhood and began pumping it in and out, slowly at first, and then with increasing speed as Rukia's heated cries got louder. "Oh God… Momo! Please!" Momo giggled and slowed down slightly, causing Rukia to groan in protest; she was desperate for release. "Momo! Don't tease!" Momo smiled innocently and sped up again, relishing the feel of Rukia's slick, hot walls tightening around her finger as Rukia neared her climax, and she added another finger and tweaked her clit, bringing Rukia to a screaming orgasm as hot juices spilled out around Momo's fingers. Rukia gasped for air, sweat glistening on her body as she closed her eyes in bliss. "O-oh God Momo! That was so good!" Momo brought her hand to her mouth and slowly licked Rukia's juices from her fingers, running her tongue over her wet finger like a lollipop. "Mmmm…" She murmured. "My God, Rukia you taste wonderful…"

Rukia suddenly seized Momo's shoulders and rolled on top of her, rubbing her thigh against Momo's wet hole as she desperately kissed the Lieutenant. Momo moaned quietly into Rukia's mouth. "Wow…and here was I thinking you were an innocent little girl, Rukia…" Rukia grinned. "Oh no Lieutenant… I just thought I'd let you go first." Rukia nipped the skin on Momo's neck lightly, causing a delicious sensation of pleasureful pain to shoot up Momo's spine, and began to finger Momo slowly, determined to make her feel the same amazing pleasure she had felt only minutes before. The sweat on their hot bodies ran together as they held each other tightly, Momo bucking her hips as Rukia pleasured her. Rukia sucked Momo's neck gently, leaving a small purple mark just below her ear, and smirked in satisfaction as Momo threw her hips violently against Rukia, yelling out as she orgasmed, the intense feeling causing her vision to blur momentarily. Her soft brown hair had fallen out of its bun, and she looked very vulnerable. "Wow…Rukia, I'm…tired." She gasped. Rukia smiled and lifted her onto the bed, laying next to her and pulling the blanket over them. "Goodnight…Lieutenant." Momo giggled sleepily "There's no need to be so formal, Rukia." Rukia smiled as she slipped off to sleep "Of course there is…it wouldn't be proper."

At which point

Momo snorted so hard with laughter

that she almost fell off the bed.


End file.
